Platform 9
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Platform 9- Welcome to your new life, Adria. I step off the train and onto Platform 9. I'm here. I'm really here. And they're right behind me. *NOT A HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't been updating much but it may stay that way for a while. I'm juggling school, a full on musical (which I have a lead role in *flips hair and tries to look modest*), another play which I am a sound director, volleyball, art classes, and you guys.**

 **Yeah. It's been a crazy few weeks.**

 **Anyway, tbis is a new story I've been working on! (This one is also based off a book I'm writing which isn't fanfiction). But it is fanfiction now!**

 **Also, you guys, just wanted to point out: just because I'm back doesn't mean you have to stop writing the stories I gave you! I got a few PM's about that, so I thought I'd clarify. I'm really excited to see where my (your) stories go, and I'll be happy any way they end.**

 **I think that's all! Read on, my lovelies! (Oh wait that's Moony's thing). Read on, my...oh whatever.**

As the train whizzes by, I wonder if this is the right decision.

I'm shaking. I haven't felt this fear in a long time.

I take a deep breath and realize I can't do this. I start to panic. How do I tell her when I get home? What will he think of me now? I need to leave.

As my train pulls up I turn around. I am ready to walk away when I see them.

The five of them, right there, looking at me.

My eyes fill with tears as I realize I'm doing this for them. I've always known they were there. And there's no turning back now.

I turn my back on the five of them, knowing they will always be right behind me.

I step on the train just as it starts moving. I fall over and into a guys lap.

I look up at him and he grins at me. I stand up and apologize before walking to my own seat. The guy looks upset that I didn't kiss him right then and there or something like that.

I turn away from him and look out the window. The five of them are gone.

My last thought before I enter my new world is:

 _I love you, Ethan. And I'll find you again someday._


	2. The Fantasy

I came up with it a long time ago.

I called it a fantasy. Then a reality. Mother called it a fairytale. Then madness.

Ethan called it _me._

When I first picked up the dazzling Keeper of the Lost Cities book off the shelf, I never thought it would end my whole life so terribly.

At least my 'fantasy' made sense.

I had found the first book when I was younger. I read through it, falling in love with the characters but not really understanding the plot.

I started on the second one, but one day, it just vanished. I used to search for the rest of the books, but they seemed to have been taken off the shelves.

Like my memories were taken out of my brain.

I completely forgot about the books on day. And it never popped into my head until a year later, when I was eight.

I don't know what hit me that day. Just that, for some reason, I had to find a book. And all I remembered about it was two things: crystals, and the name Fitz.

The memory would be quickly forgotten, but it would always resurface. I kept searching. But there was no luck.

When I was ten years old, I was searching for a book on one of the library computers.

I don't know how it happened, but the book popped up.

I knew excactly what it was the moment I saw it. I ordered all of the books that were available and read the whole series as they kept coming out.

When I finished the fourth book, Neverseen, my heart was broken and mended at the same time. In my grief for these characters, I devoloped a fantasy.

They were watching me.


	3. A Short Recap

Sophie POV

(LODESTAR SPOILERS AHEAD)

Finally!

I could've jumped up and down for joy, but the weight of Mr. Forkle's death still held me down, no matter how great my happiness was.

But I _finally_ got a note from the Black Swan!

The thought, again, was weighed down by the fact that Mr. Forkle wasn't there anymore.

The note was written in Tiergan's spiky writing:

There has been a change of plans. Meet me in his old office.

I knew who's office he was talking about. And I didn't want to be there.

But I knew that this was important. I could feel the urgency through the crumpled yellow paper in my hand.

I threw away the note and closed my Foxfire locker. Today was the second back from school, since the collapsing of Lumenaria had put everyone on lockdown.

My mind flashes back to the last few days:

 _I was sitting on my bed at Havenfield, alone. There was nothing I could do._

 _The day before, we had visited my human family to make sure they were safe._

 _My human mom and dad were missing, but my sister was still in the house, traumatized from the whole expirence of her parents being kidnapped._

 _She remembered me._

 _Alden had stayed with her while we had gone to find help. We didn't know if she could survive a leap without a nexus._

 _By the time we got back with Biana's old one, Alden was unconscious and Amy was gone._

 _The Neverseen must have been tracking us._

 _When we got back, the Lost Cities were still under lockdown. No one went anywhere._

 _So I was still sitting on my bed, feeling useless._


	4. The Box

Adri POV

It had been weeks and no Keeper character had showed up. I don't know why I was still hoping.

I started muttering things I would say to them in public places, or whispering that they didn't have to hide from me. Or even trying to broadcast my thoughts to Fitz or Sophie.

People thought I was crazy. Including my mother.

We started arguing about it. She told me it was ridiculous, that I was disgracing her, and I needed to stop. I told her to keep dreaming.

She didn't like that.

My only safety was Ethan, my boyfriend. He loved me no matter what.

I shared my fantasies with him, staying at his house more than my own. His sister, Maggie, was also my best friend, so I slept over a lot.

Both him and Maggie supported me.

One day I came to their house, crying after a big fight my mother and I had. Their parents weren't home, but I didn't care. I just sobbed on Maggie's shoulder while Ethan held me tight.

"You guys are the best," I told them after I'd recovered. "Thank you for believing me."

"Of course," Maggie said, subconsciously braiding the blue streak in her dark hair. "I will support you no matter what."

Edward had a baseball game, so I kissed him goodbye and he left.

Maggie went to get us snacks from the kitchen, which left me alone in her room.

I studied all the knickknack s on the shelves, my eyes landing on a crumpled piece of paper near the bottom of her bookshelf.

I picked it up, scanning my eyes over it. I dropped it when I saw it's contents.

 _Adria, we need you to trust us. Look for the box. It will be where you think it is not._


	5. More Sad Stuff About Keefe

Sophie POV

Tiergan was waiting for me when I got to Magnate Leto's office.

He wasn't the only one there.

All of my friends were standing there, looking confused. Tam and Linh, surprisingly, were absent.

"I know I'm taking you away from your daily schedules," Tiergan said. "But the collective has it managed. Especially since this is my session with Sophie and Fitz." He said with a wink.

"Anyway," he said. "I'm sure you were all confused about the note. But this is important. I can explain no further unless we are somewhere more secretive. Please trust me."

We all nodded, and Tiergan handed me a box.

We all watched as he pulled a small, studded circle, so small I could probably pass it off as a bracelet charm. But Tiergan walked over to one of the crystal walls and pressed the circle into a small indent in the wall I hadn't noticed before.

"Woah," Dex said. "I haven't seen one of those in a looooong time."

"What?" I asked, feeling like a newbie, even after being in the Lost Cities for years.

"It's called a Dalcircle. It's a small circle with a really intricate design on the back. It matches with an indent one the wall that has the exact same design, and every single one is different. It's like a really strong lock."

"But," Fitz jumped in, his face kind of sad. "People stopped using them after..." he glanced at Keefe.

"It's okay," Keefe said dismissively. "You can tell her."

Fitz nodded and took a breath before turning back to her. "A little kid choked on one. And that kid...was Keefe's sister."

My mouth hung open, and I didn't care. "You have a sister?!"

"I _had_ a sister," Keefe corrected quietly. "She choked on one of those things before I was born. And she died."

"Oh, Keefe, I'm so sorry." I said, suddenly feeling worried and sad for Keefe.

"Woah, that's a lot of sadness your throwing at me right now," Keefe said, putting his hands up. "I'm fine. I didn't even know her."

"I didn't know either," Dex mumbled. "If it's okay...what was her name?"

"From when I heard my parents talking, and a little bit of snooping, I learned her full name was Ayline Rhea Sencen. I heard my mom call her 'Ay' when they were talking about her.

"Wait," Biana said, finally speaking. "Do you mean you never talk about her?"

"That's enough chit chat," Tiergan said as Keefe was about to respond. "We have a mission to go on."

We all shuffled through the now open door and found ourselves in complete darkness.

"Walk a little further," Tiergan said, his voice echoing in the darkness. "And Sophie, whatever you do, _do not teleport."_

"Wha-" my question ended in a scream as we were falling through pitch black darkness.


	6. Finding and Losing

POV Adria

Maggie came back to me searching her room frantically. I tried to stay calm as she asked me what I was looking for.

I almost included her in my findings, but I realized that whoever left the note (and I had a pretty good idea), had wanted me to keep the information quiet. And I hated to think what would happen if Maggie turned away from me like everyone else had.

"Sorry," I told her quickly. "I just dropped something. It doesn't matter though. What've you got for snack?"

Maggie looked at me strangely, but left the matter alone. I barely listened to her story about a snake in her yard, and I hurried out the door when it was time to go.

When I got home, I pondered the note. I looked for a box.

I looked everywhere I could think of, but I soon realized these were all the places I thought it would be. And I needed to look in the opposite place.

Well, it would be somewhere I could get to. Or would it? It was so confusing.

On top of the mystery box, my mother was still angry with me. It was really hard to be in the house with her, but this was the most likely place for the box.

Or was it?

I left home.

For the next few days I looked everywhere I could think of, but I found nothing.

I was driving myself crazy.

Eventually I went to the park. There were always little kids around, and they cheered me up.

I grabbed a KOTLC book from my house and brought it to the park to read.

I was finally happy, surrounded by happy children, dogs, and my favorite book.

I was engulfed in my book when someone gasped.

The sound had come from right next to me, but there was no one there.

Suddenly, there was a small plunk. A box was in the grass next to my feet.

There was a number of things I missed in the next few moments.

That the box had come from thin air.

That while I was staring at it, there was frantic whispering and shuffling behind me.

And lastly, that someone had picked up and dropped my Keeper if the Lost Cities book while I wasn't looking. But even the plunk if the book hitting the bench I was sitting on didn't make me look up. I was busy reaching for the box I had been looking for for days.

What did make me look up was a sharp pain in the back of my forehead.

I finally turned around, leaving the box in the grass for a moment.

There was nothing there, except a rock now on the bench.

Someone had thrown a rock at me?

I rubbed the back of my head and turned back to the box.

It was gone.

((IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE))

I am going to start asking you guys what story you want me to update next, since there are so many. I'll give you five options and please please please get back to me. I'm trying to update every story I can, since some are getting left in the dust. Options:

Magic Girls (fixing up previous chapters and updating)

Singing in the Rain (new chapter)

Running (two new chapters)

Keeper of the Lost Cities: 7 (new chapter) (based off of Keeper of the Lost Cities: Starstones. No changed made for the new book coming out).


End file.
